Heart and Soul
by Jeremy Ray Logsdon
Summary: Earth Crystals #5 - Justin finds himself facing Death's Door after Jenga gets close and personal


_**Disclaimer :** I gotta be honest with you. This is pretty bizarre. I don't want to give away the point before you've read it, but here's a tip. If something is in (parentheses), then Justin thought it. If it is in *asterisks*, then Jenga thought it. Simple enough. Also, there's some bad language and some violence in here. I guess this would be rated PG-13._  


###  Heart and Soul  
by : Jeremy Ray Logsdon

"Hi Justin," Dulcea said, slipping an arm around his shoulders before sitting down beside him.

"Hey Dulcea," Justin answered. He closed the book and rubbed his eyes.

The librarian approached Justin and said, "We're closing in a few minutes. We normally don't let people check out the books in the Encyclopedia section, but you can take that one home with you if you want."

Dulcea took the book from before Justin and looked at it. It was easily two feet square. The book cover was red distressed leather, and the title, _Demonology_, was embossed in silver Gothic letters.

"Are you sure?" Justin asked.

"I'm sure," she said. "You're the first person to open that book in the last ten years. I doubt someone will be in here tomorrow to read it." She patted Justin on the shoulder and left to collect her things.

"Justin, you're going to have to stop this," Dulcea said.

"I've stopped with the quantum physics," he said.

"So you've taken up demonology?" Dulcea asked.

"If you won't let me try and make another slider, then my only other option is to figure out how Jenga works," Justin said.

"Justin, you're twelve years old," Dulcea said. "This is too much stress for you."

"So I'm allowed to defend the planet and risk my life on a daily basis, but my reading worries you?"

Dulcea frowned. "Justin, you're not being fair," Dulcea said. "We're all worried about them. And we're glad that you're willing and able to help find a solution. But if you don't take some breaks, you'll be worthless. Your mind is going to be sizzled."

"Fried," Justin corrected her.

"Really?" Dulcea asked. "I thought I was finally starting to get the hang of your dialects."

"You're getting much better," Justin said. "All right. I'll back off a little."

"Good," Dulcea said. "I really do know how you feel. You can't even imagine how useless I've felt for the past six weeks. I can't wait to get back on the force again."

"You'll still have physical therapy to go through," Justin reminded her.

"It was a clean break," she said. "My doctor says two weeks and I'll be back to normal." She looked around the library and said, "Now we just have to make Trini stop working so hard."

Justin smiled and said, "Has she had any luck?"

"Nothing significant," Dulcea said. "She's getting so flustered she's not making much progress." Dulcea looked up at the librarian. "We need to go." She got her crutches and carefully stood up.

"Do you think Catalina will let me back in the Command Center?" Justin asked.

"Maybe if you stop trying to stay there all the time," Dulcea said.

"Trini says I'm just like Billy," Justin said. Dulcea thought he sounded proud of that fact, but she wasn't quite sure. "She said Billy would get so involved in something he would forget to eat and sleep, too." He stood up and tucked the large book under his arm.

"Let's go," Dulcea said with a smile.  
  


* * *

  


"There're Bulk and Skull," Justin said, pointing ahead. The two policemen were currently on patrol. They had agreed to take the graveyard watch, just so Skull would have something to take his mind off of Kimberly. He and Bulk walked up and down the streets of Angel Grove from nine at night until three in the morning. Sunday nights proved to be especially boring, however, since most of the local teens did their running on Saturday night.

"Let's catch up with them," Dulcea suggested, hobbling toward them on her crutches. She made excellent time, despite their awkwardness. Justin nearly had to jog to keep up with her.

"Hey Dulcea," Bulk said, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi Skull," Justin said.

"Hey," Skull replied.

"Anything interesting happen tonight?" Dulcea asked.

"Not a thing," Bulk answered.

"We saw a shooting star earlier," Skull said. Even though he wasn't in a constant state of depression, his voice just didn't carry the same jovial air that it had while he and Kimberly were in the same dimension. He was doing much better, however, know that he knew Kimberly was alive and well.

"Make a wish?" Justin asked, immediately wishing he hadn't.

"Of course," Skull said. Silently, he added, _Now I just have to wait for it to come true._  
  


* * *

  


"This is sickening," Jenga said. In an exaggerated whiny voice, she said, "Oh boo hoo. My girlfriend is stuck on a different Earth and I don't know what to do." She turned away from the balcony and saw Zedd and Rita's mobile home parked in the center of the main palatial room. "What is this?"

Rito suddenly peeked over the driver side door. "We're gonna get it running again!"

"Why?"

"Why not?" Squatt called from somewhere near the back of the vehicle.

Jenga got down on her hands and knees and looked underneath it. Several bodies were under it, probably causing more harm than good. Ivan Ooze suddenly slid out beside her on a purple creeper. He wasn't wearing his extravagant purple robes, but instead a pair of faded purple bib overalls and a dirty white cotton shirt. "What are you doing? We don't even have roads up here."

"We're bored to death," Ivan said, taking a wrench from his front pocket and holding it up to see what was inscribed on it. "You have any better ideas?"

"What about the pool I just installed?" Jenga asked. "Didn't you say you'd love to have an indoor pool, if for nothing else but the exercise."

"You know that sign you made for it?" Ivan asked. "Welcome to my Ool. Notice there is no P in it, please keep it that way."

"Yeah," Jenga said.

"Baboo didn't see the sign," Ivan said. He was satisfied he had picked the right wrench and rolled back beneath the vehicle. 

Jenga produced her own creeper and rolled underneath with him. "Why don't you just use magic to fix it?"

"I did, but I'm still not going to swim in the pool that Baboo used for a toilet."

"I'm talking about the mobile home!"

"It's just not as much fun," Ivan said. "There's nothing like the feel of motor oil underneath your fingernails." He turned his hand over and looked at the nails on each knuckle. "All twenty of them."

"Well, what's Scorpina up to?" Jenga asked. "I'm bored to death!"

"I'm under here too," Scorpina answered, crawling up to her.

Jenga sighed and pushed away, easily rolling out from beneath the vehicle. She stopped rolling when she hit the wall and sat up. "I'm bored! Somebody entertain me!"  
  


* * *

  


Rita sighed as Zedd traced his silver claws down the side of her arm. He used his other hand to carefully unzip the back of her dress. Taking his hands away from her for only a second, he slipped the garment, complete with heavy black and gold collar, off of her body. She wore only a thin red undergarment beneath. "Take your hair down, hon," Zedd whispered.

Rita chuckled and pulled the clay-colored band from her hair. The cones slipped down her back in a silky silver shower. Despite her hideous appearance when in her gown and cones, she was actually a very attractive woman.

"Zedd," Rita purred.

"Hmm?" he asked, starting to give her a back massage.

"How come you never take off the mask?"

"Because its attached to my face," he said.

"Oh," Rita said. "Well, why do you look like you do?"

"For the same reason you look like you do," Zedd said. "I'm scarier this way."

"What do you really look like?" Rita asked with a sly smile.

"It's been so long," Zedd said. He paused and said, "I've been in this body for eons. Heck, I even looked like this when I was born. But I do have a human appearance. I used it for a while when I was a teenager."

"Show me," Rita said.

"Show you what?"

"Show me what you used to look like," Rita said.

"You don't like me like this?" Zedd asked, actually sounding quite hurt.

"I never said that," Rita said. "I'd just like to try things a little differently. I'll make myself look like whoever you want me too."

"I think you look beautiful just the way you are," he said. "But ..."

"Who?"

"You'll be mad."

"I won't be mad," Rita promised.

"Courtney Cox." 

"Okay," Rita said. "As soon as you make yourself look like you used to look."

"Are you sure?"

"Zedd, as much as I love you, I have to be honest. The metal exoskeleton can get cold. I want warm flesh."

Zedd's staff, lying beside the bed, began to glow a soft red. Immediately, red light washed over his body. Zedd was immediately transformed into a darkly tanned man. He had short caramel-colored hair, bright blue eyes, a square jaw, broad shoulders, muscles on top of muscles, and a bright smile. The only sign of his previous form were the metal jockeys he wore as underwear. "How's this?" he asked in a soft voice.

Rita immediately leapt at Zedd, turning into a mirror-image of Courtney Cox in mid-leap.  
  


* * *

  


"I want to be loved by you," Diva Tox said, "by you, and nobody else but you. I want to be loved by you, alo-oh-one, boop oop a do!" She looked into the mirror, smacked her lips, and resumed brushing her ponytail.

"Hey Diva," Jenga said, walking into her bedroom.

"Hi Jenga," Diva Tox said. "Up to much?"

"I'm bored out of my skull," she complained.

"Go spend some time with MasterVile," Diva Tox suggested.

"He agreed to help train some new recruits at the Alliance of Evil headquarters," Jenga said. "He won't be back for another week. Wanna go swim a few laps?"

"Not especially," Diva said. "The chlorine makes my hair turn green."

"You used to wear it green."

"But purple goes better with red," Diva Tox said.

"Suit yourself," Jenga said, leaving the room.  
  


* * *

  


"Demonology?" Rebecca Cranston asked. "Justin, what are you reading about now?"

"I was hoping to find a way to beat Jenga," he said. Rebecca smiled and knelt beside the bed.

"Do you really think that book carries the answers?" she asked. "If it did, don't you imagine she would have probably already stolen it."

"I guess, but I have to do something!" Justin cried. "Catalina won't let me back in the Command Center!"

"Just until you get some sleep," Rebecca said. "You're just like Billy; you both overreact."

"Trini says that, too," Justin said with a yawn.

"Go to sleep, get some rest, and I'm sure Catalina will let you back in the Command Center tomorrow morning to help Trini," Rebecca said.

"All right," Justin said, admitting defeat. "But can I at least read a little while?"

"Sure," she said. She kissed Justin on the forehead and said, "But don't stay up too late."

"I won't. G'night, Becky."

"Good night Justin." Justin picked the large book up off of the floor, opened it in his lap, and began to read.  
  


* * *

  


Jenga adjusted her green bikini and dove into the deep end of the pool. With one powerful stroke, she reached the bottom of the pool. She rolled over onto her back and looked up through eighteen feet of crystal clear water. Two walls were open and there was no ceiling to the pool room, although the palace's environment extended out to cover it. As such, the star-filled sky was always above the pool.

She finally reached the top of the pool. "Man, I'm still bored," she complained. "Tomorrow morning, I'm going to go to Earth and have some fun."  
  


* * *

  


Justin yawned and flipped through the book. "There's got to be something good in here," he complained. He paused when he came to page with "Lucifer" written at the top in Gothic letters.  
**No figure of evil has more mystery surrounding him than Lucifer. He goes by many names and many forms.**  


"Already knew that," Justin said. He continued to scan down the page.  
**It has been rumored that the heart of an innocent child can capture the devil's soul.**  


"Now we're getting into some good stuff," Justin said happily.  
  


* * *

  


Trini looked up just in time to see the flickering remnants of a green teleport stream land before her. "Trini?" Adam asked.

"Sorry," Trini said. "I must have fallen asleep." She realized that she had fallen asleep in the midst of physics books, electrician guides, and spare parts she hoped would eventually become a functional slider.

"Do you know what time it is?" Adam asked.

"Eleven?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Three-thirty," Adam said. "Why are you asleep in Billy's lab?"

"I was hoping maybe Billy had some notes or something that might be of some use," she said. "What are you doing up at three-thirty?"

"I can't sleep," Adam muttered. "I was out jogging, saw a light in Billy's lab, saw you asleep, couldn't get in because it's locked, so I teleported in..."

"I get the point," Trini said. "I may as well go home and catch a few hours sleep."

"Before you go," Adam said, "I've got something I'd like to show you."

"What is it?" Trini asked.

"Well you have to come with me," Adam urged.

"Okay," Trini succumbed. "Where are we going?"

"Well, you know how Aisha has that special spot of hers in Africa?" Adam asked.

"Oh yeah, the one that looks like that rock in the Lion King."

"That's it," Adam said. "I decided I needed my own spot. A place to think, be alone, stuff like that. So, I found my own special spot. Wanna see it?"

"Are you sure you want to share it?" Trini asked. "Wouldn't you rather do this with Tanya?"

"Tanya's already been there," Adam said. "I want you to see the view. It's beautiful this time of year. Just go to the same place I'm going on." The two Rangers hit their communicators and disappeared in two colored streams of light.  
  


* * *

  


Trini looked around. "Adam?"

"Look down, but don't get too close to the edge," Adam said.

"Where are we?"

"On top of George Washington's head," he said. "Mount Rushmore. Look, you can see so much up here."

"It is beautiful," Trini said. She looked up at all of the stars above them. The slender crescent moon hung in the sky. "It looks so peaceful. The moon, I mean. But it's got the most evil beings in the universe on it right now."

Adam sat down on the ground and laid back. "If you lay on your back, it's almost like you're not even on the Earth anymore," Adam said.

Trini followed his lead and stretched out on the head of their first president. "You're lucky, Adam," Trini said.

"How's that?"

"Tanya," Trini answered. "She's a very nice person."

"She is," Adam agreed. "But you're lucky, too. You have Billy."

"Somewhere."

"He'll get home," Adam said.

"I know," Trini said. "And I really do believe that." The two lay in silence for a while. "Have you ever wondered about the future?"

"All the time," Adam said. "I wonder about being married, about having kids, growing old. Do you?"

"Yep. I've been thinking a lot lately. And I'm thinking about asking Billy to marry me when he gets home."

"What?!" Adam cried, sitting straight up. In the process, he destroyed his illusion that he was floating in space and came crashing back to Earth.

"Billy and I are both eighteen," Trini said. "We both know we're the one. Why should we keep on waiting?"

"Because you haven't even been to college yet," Adam said. "You don't have a job, we're defending the planet... should I go on?"

"It's more than that, Adam," Trini said. "Billy and I have been best friends since ninth grade. There is not a single person I would rather spend my life with. Besides, even if he does say yes when I ask, that doesn't mean we'll get married right away. I'd just like to have the commitment. I know we can't get married before college. We'll get engaged, hopefully, and we can wait until we graduate from college to get married. Or at least until one of us has a steady job."

"You've thought about this a lot," Adam said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I have. I just hope Billy feels the same way."

"Billy will say yes," Adam said with a smile. "I can promise you that."

"Good," Trini smiled.  
  


* * *

  


Jenga looked at the sleeping form in the bed. Justin had been giving her nightmares all night long, and she didn't know why. It just did not make sense. Especially since nothing scared her, although some of those dreams had come pretty close. What unnerved her more than anything was the fact that a mortal was sending her dreams. She had never had a psychic link with a mortal before. Why Justin?

"I should just kill you now," she whispered to herself. "Why did I kill your step-father for you? Was it because you interest me that much? Was it this psychic bond we apparently have?"

Justin's eyes suddenly fluttered open. Jenga paused as his eyes locked onto hers. Rather than teleporting away, she knelt beside the bed. "Hello, Justin."

"What do you want, Jenga?"

"I want answers," Jenga said. "I want to know why you sent me nightmares all night long."

"What are you talking about?"

"I dreamt all night long, and each and every dream had you in it," she said. "We obviously have a psychic bond, and I want to know why I hadn't picked up on it until last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Justin said.

"Face it, Justin," Jenga said, "there is something weird going on between us and we both know it. Of all the Rangers, you are the least afraid of me. Why? You know that I could kill you before you could blink, don't you?"

"Why would you do that?" Justin asked. "Sure, you might manage to kill me, and the other Rangers, and the entire planet, but you still wouldn't have access to the Morphing Grid. When I die, my access to the Grid goes with it, and you'll be stuck in the same predicament you were before."

"True enough," Jenga said. "But I could."

"But you won't."

"Don't tempt me."

"You know that I am scared of you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I can feel it coming off of you right now. But your fear is nothing compared to the others."

"I always assumed it was because you killed my step-dad, and I couldn't help but feel some gratitude."

"Perhaps," Jenga said. "But that brings up the question of why I killed him at all. Why should I care?"

"You just mentioned that we have a psychic bond," Justin said. "Maybe you have to protect me."

"No, that's not how psychic bonds work. I might feel the need to protect you, but its not a physical need. Purely mental and emotional. I just don't understand why a Power Ranger and a demon would share a bond. And why did it become so apparent last night?"

Justin's eyes traveled to the large book beside his bed. "Well," he said, "I've been reading. On Demonology. And I've learned all kinds of interesting things."

"Like what?" Jenga asked cautiously. _He wouldn't try that, would he?_

"Oh, just various things," Justin said. "Like how you're strongest when the planets align, or ... I don't know, the heart of an innocent child can capture the devil's soul."

Jenga backed away from the bed. "Justin, don't be stupid."

"You aren't afraid of me, are you?" Justin asked, crawling out from beneath the covers.

"Jenga Xett doesn't do afraid," she growled.

"It's an emotion you should learn to feel very soon," Justin said. He suddenly jumped at her, wrapping himself around her upper body.

"Justin!" Jenga yelled as they both crashed into the closet door.

"Ashes to ashes!" Justin cried.

"No!" Jenga shouted.

"Dust to dust! Demon be gone!!!"

A big ball of black light suddenly burst between them. Jenga and Justin were both thrown sideways. Her head cracked against the bed post, while he collided with the wall. Both were knocked unconscious, and the two bodies lay completely still.

"Justin?" Rebecca asked, hurrying into the room. She froze dead-still in her tracks upon seeing Jenga laying in the middle of her son's bedroom, completely unconscious. "Justin!" She frantically pressed her index finger against Justin's neck and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a strong, steady pulse. She hurried over to his night table, grabbed his communicator, and cradling his body to her chest, hit the teleport button.  
  


* * *

  


Klank and Orbus were the first to notice that Jenga was missing. A quick glance through the RepulsaScope revealed that she was unconscious in Justin's bedroom. Finster teleported her back to the palace, and they set out to immediately find out what exactly had happened.

"Her vitals are stable," Klank affirmed.

"Her breathing and heart beat are greatly slowed, but that's probably because she's unconscious," Orbus agreed.

"I'm not getting the right brain readings, though," Finster said.

"How so?" Orbus asked.

"Well, mentally, she's fine. She's not a vegetable by any means, but I'm not getting any Delta waves," Finster said. "It's almost like ... well, it's almost like her soul is missing."  
  


* * *

  


"Aye-yi-yi!" Alpha cried. "He's waking up!"

"Not so loud, Alpha," Justin chided. "Oh, my head. What happened?" He attempted to sit up but found a large piece of machinery resting above his chest.

"I found you and Jenga knocked out in your room," Rebecca said who was suddenly by his side.

"Do you remember why Jenga was in your room?" Catalina asked.

"I don't remember anything," Justin said. "I remember reading in my book last night, going to sleep, and then now. What time is it?"

"It's eight-thirty," Alpha answered. "You've only been out for a little over an hour."

"Becky, you missed work," Justin complained.

"I wasn't going to leave you while you were in this condition," Rebecca said. Justin's smile thanked her.

"Justin, you seem to be perfectly fine," Alpha said. "Why don't you go home, eat a good meal, and rest. I'll keep a scan on you here to make sure you're okay, just to be on the safe side."

"That sounds like a good plan," Rebecca agreed. "A few days rest would do you good."

"Okay," Justin succumbed. "I don't guess it would hurt me to catch up on my sleep."

"Teleport us home, Alpha," Rebecca said.

"I'll stop by later to check on you, Justin," Catalina promised as the he and Rebecca disappeared in twin streams of blue and white light.  
  


* * *

  


"Turn the a.c. on, okay?"

"Okay," Rebecca said. "Wouldn't it be simpler just to sleep under a sheet than the comforter?"

"I don't know," Justin said. "I've always liked to sleep under great big blankets. It makes me feel safer, somehow."

"Okay," Rebecca said. She set a bed tray, complete with a can of Dr. Pepper and a ham sandwich, beside the bed. "Here's the t.v. remote, but remember, Alpha said you needed sleep."

"Just while I'm eating," Justin promised.

"I'm not going to work today," Rebecca said. "I'll be downstairs at the computer. Just give a shout if you need me."

Justin nodded his head in agreement. A big yawn nearly split his head in half. He suddenly realized that he was looking forward to sleeping.  
  


* * *

  


Justin yawned. His belly was full, his eyes were watering, and he was ready to sleep. He moved the tray off of his lap and turned the television off. He fluffed his pillow and slipped beneath the covers.

(Oh boy, am I ever tired.)

*Yeah.*

"What?" Justin asked. He had heard two voices in his head. The first had been his, but the second...? "I just need to sleep. I'm starting to hear things." He relaxed again and soon drifted off into sleep.  
  


* * *

  


*It is about time you woke up.*

Justin opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He realized with a start that he was lying in a warm bubble bath. "This is ... odd."

*Man, I about went nuts before I figured out what had happened.*

"Who is saying that?" Justin asked, looking over the side of the tub. "And who put me in this bathtub?!"

*Relax, Justin. If you can keep from freaking out for just a few seconds, I think you'll recognize who I am.*

(Oh no.)

*Oh yes. It's me, Justin. Bet you didn't expect to find me in here, did you?*

"Jenga?" Justin asked. "Oh my God."

*No, just Jenga. I came to before you did, so I decided to take a hot bubble bath. Hope you didn't mind. Although I don't care for this body of yours. I am so glad I'm a woman. Men just look goofy naked. Even little men.*

"How did you get in my head?" Justin asked fearfully.

*First off, don't talk out loud. Rebecca will hear you and think you're nuts. Just think what you want to say. I'll hear it fine. Oh, and as for how I got in here, well that's your fault!*

(What are you talking about?!)

*The heart of an innocent child can capture the devil's soul. Sound familiar?*

(No! I thought that was supposed to kill you!!!)

*The legend says capture the devil's soul! Not kill the devil's mortal body! You captured my soul! Where else was it supposed to go but the nearest available body?!*

(So my body has two souls in it right now?)

*Sure does, kiddo. One belongs to you, the other is mine. And I want out.*

(So get out.)

*I don't know how. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now.*

(So what am I going to do about this?)

*Well, you can stop talking for a few minutes so I can enjoy this bubble bath before the water gets cool.*

(Aren't you concerned about this?)

*Of course I'm concerned. But I'm trying to relax. I won't be able to think of a solution unless I can relax. So chill for a few, okay?*

(Fine.) Justin settled down into the warm water and let his body go limp. Jenga said nothing, nor did he. He just lay there, wondering silently what he was going to do to get out of this mess.  
  


* * *

  


(Jenga?) Justin climbed out of the tub and grabbed the towel sitting on the floor. (You still there?)

*Of course. I just got a bit too relaxed there for a second.*

(If you don't mind, I'm going to get dressed and go find something to do.)

*Okay. Whatcha gonna do?*

(Beats me. I guess go see if I can find Trini. Maybe she can help us.)

*Or you could always go to the Command Center.*

(Yeah, right. Like I'm going to let you into the Command Center.)

*Worth a shot.* Neither said anything while Justin finished drying himself off and got dressed.

(Do you have any ideas yet?)

*Not yet. I just hope my body is safe.*

(Finster or one of your other cronies probably teleported it to the moon.)

*Probably so. Now let's go find Trini. Between the three of us, we should be able to find some way to get me out of this body.*

Justin literally felt Jenga's mind light up with astonishment. (Jenga? What are you thinking?)

A low chuckle came from her. *I just got me an idea!*

(What are you talking about?)

*I was just thinking. Our goal here is to get my soul out of this body. Well, I know of one way to get a soul out of a body.*

(What's that?)

*Death.*

Justin paused. (What?)

*Somebody's gonna die today, Justin.*

(If you do kill my body, your soul is going to have to leave, too.)

*That's the whole point! But unlike you, I know how to control my soul. Once I'm freed from this earth-bound body, I can hop on up into my body. How would you like to die, Justin? Poison?"

"I'm not going to die, Jenga," Justin said outloud.

*Wanna bet?* Her voice was thick with bitterness, and its mental tone caused a cold chill to run up Justin's spine. *Ooh! That felt cool!*

(Are you schizo?)

*No, I'm just very in check with my emotions. I run a full gamut of emotions, Justin. Life is much more fun this way. Now stop trying to talk me out of killing you. How do you want to die?*

(I thought we had a psychic bond.)

*We do, but unless you're willing to be evil, it won't do much more than irritate the both of us. For some freakish reason, I feel a need to protect you from others. I'm sort of like your big sister, Justin. I'm not going to let anyone else pick on you, but I'll make your life miserable. Now, how do you want to die?*

(Of old age, you nazi-fied demon!)

*Nazi-fied?* Jenga's laughter echoed through his head. *That's a nice adjective. I'm going to remember that one. Now let's see what our options are. We can slit your wrists, hang yourself, throw your body in front of a car, drink poison, or hold your breath.* Instantly, Justin stopped breathing.

"Hey!" he shouted. He started breathing again. (How did you do that?!)

*I can take control of your body, Justin. I just wish I knew a way to make your heart stop.*

Rebecca suddenly entered Justin's room. "Justin? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jenga answered in Justin's voice.

"I am not!" Justin shouted. "Becky! Jenga..."

"has left me alone," Jenga finished. "I just need to get some more sleep."

"Would you shut up!"

*I most certainly will not shut up!*

"Justin?" Rebecca asked cautiously.

"I'm fine," Jenga answered. "I'm going to go back to bed. I think I hit my head pretty hard this morn-"

"Becky! Don't listen to her!"

"Justin, you're starting to scare me," Rebecca said.

"Good," Jenga growled.

"No! Becky! Go get Cat-!"

"Shut up, you little punk! I'm tired of playing your headgames!" Jenga immediately took control of his body. Although she had no access to either his martial art skills or her magic powers, she still remembered her millennia of fight training. With a sudden growl, she kicked Rebecca in the chest, knocking her to the floor.

"NO!" Justin shouted.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP AND DAMMIT I MEANT IT!!!" Jenga bellowed in Justin's voice.

"BECKY!" Justin cried.

*Come on, Justin!* Justin immediately ran from the room under Jenga's control.

Justin ran down the stairs blindly, stumbling as he tried desperately to take control of his legs. *STOP IT!!! You're gonna kill you before I get the chance!*

He ran into the kitchen and stopped before the butcher block. "Jenga, please..." His arm slowly stretched out and his hand wrapped around a particularly sharp knife.

*It is far too late for begging, little Ranger.*

"Hey!" Rebecca suddenly shouted. She staggered into the kitchen, clutching her chest where Justin had kicked her. "I don't know what's going on, but you had better stop it."

"Becky!" Justin cried happily. "Jenga's in my head and she's trying to kill me!"

"And if you come a step closer I'll kill you too!" Jenga screamed.

"Get Catalina!" Justin shouted. "And hurry! Go to the Command Center, I'll try to hold her off!"

Rebecca paused by the kitchen door, unsure of what she should do. Jenga said nothing, and Justin stood perfectly still. *What's your move, Justin?*

"I think I've got her under control," Justin said. "It just took me a sec, that's all. Go get help, okay?"

"Why don't you come with me?" Rebecca suggested.

"Jenga's in my head. I can't let her get into the Command Center. Just hurry back, okay?"

"Okay," Rebecca said. Her hand reached to the modified watch she wore on her left wrist. With an unhappy sigh, she pushed the watch's stem and melted into a white stream of light.

*I think I've got her under control for a minute,* Jenga mocked. *Yeah right.* She dropped the knife to the counter and reached up to the cupboard. *Say goodnight, Justin.* With that, she yanked the cupboard open and cracked it into Justin's skull. Blackness washed over him due to Jenga's mighty blow.  
  


* * *

  


Justin slowly opened his eyes. "Man, that was weird."

*You still with me?* She sounded almost concerned.

(What happened?)

*Rebecca left like two minutes ago for the Command Center. Uhm, you're about to die, though.* Justin realized just where he was at.

Heavy chains bound his arms to his body. Jenga had somehow locked his body against one of the dining room's heavy oak chairs. He was balanced precariously in front of the basement door, facing away from the fall he knew was inevitable. (How did you do this?!)

*I'm very limber. I should be a contortionist. I'm just pleased that your step-dad keeps chains and locks in the basement.*

"Please don't do this," Justin suddenly sobbed.

*Sorry.* With that, Jenga lurched his body backwards. The chair tipped back on its hind legs and tumbled onto the steep stairs leading to the hard concrete floor.

"NO!" Justin screamed. He tried desperately to reach out for a safe hold, but his arms were held tight against his body.

The back chair legs had such a sudden strain put on them, they shattered. The right one dug into his calf, producing a scream of pain. The back of the chair slammed into the stairs, splintering it. The chair flipped completely over and Justin felt his head collide hard with a wooden step. However, before he could recognize and categorize the pain, he flipped onto his side and rolled further down the stairs.

It seemed as if his world was moving in slow motion. Every time a wooden section of the chair collided with a step, it splintered and stabbed into his flesh.

His vision tumbled end over end and he felt his tailbone connect solidly with a step. He screamed in pain but could do nothing about it but continue his seemingly eternal fall.

And then, it was over. He was lying on his stomach on the cool concrete floor of the basement. (Oh God, am I dead?!)

*Dammit, I don't think so. This is Jenga, by the way. Not God.*

Justin tried to get off of the floor. He opened his eyes. White spots decorated the edges of his vision, but he wasn't completely blinded. His head was very literally spinning, and his stomach felt like a giant air bubble had suddenly developed in it. He could still feel the chains around his body, but they were so loose, he doubted the chair survived the fall. He realized he was right after seeing the splintered remains of the solid oak chair scattered about him.

(I can't breathe!) Justin realized with horror.

*That's because you had the wind knocked out of you, wuss bag. Just calm down for a sec and it'll stop hurting. And stop trying to stand up, because it's hurting me too! Man, that hurt like hell, didn't it?*

Justin stood where he knelt for just a moment. As soon as he could breath, no matter how shallow, he stood up. The chains slipped off of his body and relief from being released from his bonds crashed through him. Along with that, however, came a wave of nausea so intense he could do nothing to stop it.

With an obscene grunt, he spewed up everything he had eaten earlier that day. *Have you ever noticed how vomit always tastes like pizza and Tang?*

The thought of pizza and Tang didn't sit well with Justin, and he once again threw up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and moaned. "There's blood in it. Oh Lord. I've got an internal injury."

*You do not. Your lip is split wide open and your tongue has a great big gash in it when you bit it. That's why your vomit looks a little pink. I knew I should have slit your wrists when I had the chance.* She took over his body and he began to stagger toward the stairwell.

(Jenga, I don't think we can make it all the way to the top.)

Jenga chuckled and answered, *We'll either get to the top or die trying.*

Justin forced his body to his knees and crawled up on his hands and knees. If he fell, he certainly didn't want it to be backwards again.

Eventually, he made it to the top of the stairwell. (Please don't throw me back down the stairs...)

*You're not attached to anything. I doubt it would kill you.* With that, Justin slowly climbed to his feet. He reached out for the counter to steady himself.

(Jenga, please... we can work this out.)

*Justin, I'm in as much pain as you are. Now if you'd stop struggling, I could kill you quickly and get it over with.* Jenga's thoughts was thick with pain, as were Justin's thoughts.

Justin suddenly found himself standing before the butcher's block again. His hand closed around the same knife she had tried to use earlier. (PLEASE!!!)

*Sorry, Justin.* Justin struggled to take control of his body, but Jenga definitely had the stronger hold. His left hand was placed on the counter, palm up. With his other hand, she placed the flat of the blade against the tender flesh of his wrist. *Man alive, I am wore out.*

(Wanna take a nap?)

*Well you sure are a typical male. Trying to get me in the sack, huh?*

(How about a nice hot bubble bath? We'll get our wounds cleaned up, and we'll talk this out...)

In response, the knife lifted off of his wrist. For a moment, Justin thought that Jenga had succumbed. *Nope, I'm gonna get this over with.*

Justin struggled desperately to control the hand with the knife in it. The knife quivered violently as the two beings tried desperately to take the upper hand.

Suddenly, however, his left arm jerked up to the knife. Justin yanked the knife away, but he was a fraction of a second to slow. The sharp tip sliced into the edge of his wrist. He gave a cry of alarm as dark red blood began to flow from the inch-wide incision.

*I barely nicked you.*

Justin reached over to the stove and turned the burner on. *What are you doing?*

"I'm not going to say anything to you," Justin growled.

*Dammit, Justin, what are you going to do?!*

White light suddenly teleported in at the kitchen door. "Justin!" Rebecca screamed. Blood was already drying on his face, his clothing was ripped, bruises were already apparent on his arm, and blood was flowing from his left wrist.

"Stay back!" Jenga screamed through his body. She grabbed the butcher knife and pointed it at Rebecca.

"Jenga," Catalina said from behind Justin. "Put the knife down."

Justin realized heat was coming from the burner. Justin jerked his left wrist to the burner before Jenga could take control. With a horrifying sizzle, his flesh began to burn. Justin screamed in agony at the top of his lungs while Jenga screeched inside his head. "Justin!" Rebecca shouted. He jerked his arm back and turned it over. The wound was burned shut, although he had probably caused considerable scarring in the process. Blood still seeped from the blackened mess of his flesh, but it wasn't going to kill him.

"Jenga, just calm down. We can help you get out of his body," Catalina said calmly.

"STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE I'M A CHILD!!!" Jenga screeched. "I'M OLDER AND SMARTER THAN YOU ARE!!!!!!!!" Justin ran out of the kitchen. He shoved Rebecca to the floor, taking her by surprise, and ran up the stairs, taking them two and three at a time.

(Where did you get the energy to do that?!)

*Adrenaline does strange things to a body!!!* He ran into his room. *Where do you keep the baseball bat?!*

(I don't have a baseball bat.)

*Figures. You are a nerd, aren't you?* She glanced around the room and spotted his telescope. *But that'll do.*

(What are you talking about?!)

Justin grabbed the telescope in both hands and held it above his head, wielding it like a baseball bat. Rebecca and Catalina burst into the room. "NO!!!" Justin screamed, but Jenga was already in control of his body.

The telescope connected solidly with the side of Rebecca's head. She didn't scream, because she was knocked out before she had the chance. Her body slumped to the ground, as Justin tossed the broken telescope aside.

"NO!" Catalina screamed. "Jenga! Please stop it!"

"Begging, I see," Jenga said in Justin's voice. "It's far too late for that, you blue haired freak!"

(YOU HAVE BLUE HAIR!!!) Justin bellowed angrily.

*Three streaks does not a freak make...*

Justin leapt over Rebecca's body, ran through Catalina, and took off down the stairs.

"Rebecca!" Catalina shouted. She turned her head to the side and lowered it into the prone body's chest. She heard the steady beat of her heart and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll send help," Catalina promised as she disappeared.  
  


* * *

  


"Alpha!" Catalina cried. "Contact every Ranger you can. We need to get somebody to go help Rebecca Cranston and subdue Justin! NOW!!!"

"I'm already on it," Alpha said.  
  


* * *

  


Justin ran into the living room. Jenga reached up to his wrist, and they disappeared in an unusually bright blue teleportation streak. (Where are you taking us?!) Justin shouted in mid-teleport.

He landed several hundred feet from Angel Heights. "Please don't," Justin begged outloud.

*Don't beg. It's so degrading.* Justin began to run toward the drop-off. He forced his legs to stop, and he tumbled to the ground. *STOP IT!!!* He climbed to his feet and began to stumble toward the cliff's edge.

Justin tried desperately to gain control of his legs, but she had too firm of a grip on his body. He was running ever closer to his doom. One hundred feet. Fifty. Twenty. Ten.

(NO!!!!)

A loud humming suddenly came from behind him, but Justin could not turn around to see it. A pair of arms wrapped around his body, and he was yanked off of the ground. He thought for a brief moment that he had been saved. However, he was still carried over the cliff, just much faster.

"I've got you, Justin!" Tommy shouted. They were both suddenly air-borne. His Zeo Jet Cycle fell out from beneath him while he and Justin traveled outward. Tommy's hand moved to his belt buckle, and they disappeared into their respective teleport colors. Red Ranger and Justin landed on the ground and tumbled, still moving from their momentum of flying off of the cliff. "Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"I think so," Justin said. "For now... What did you do?"

"Alpha called us just a few seconds ago," Tommy said. "I'm just glad the Zeo Jet Cycles were still on-line. Now come on, let's get you to the Command Center."

"Yes," Jenga agreed.

"No!" Justin shouted. "We can't let Jenga into the Command Center."

*Spoil sport.*

"Justin?" Tommy asked in a concerned voice.

Catalina appeared beside them. "Jenga is inside of Justin's head," Catalina said. "That's why he seems suicidal. She's trying to kill him."

Jenga reached for Tommy's blade blaster, but he grabbed Justin's hand. "Get out of his body, Jenga," Tommy growled.

"If you would stop interrupting me, I would!" Jenga shouted.

A black and gold teleport stream landed beside them. Bulk stood there, already morphed and with his Golden Power Staff out before him. "I heard Jenga had Justin," Bulk said.

"I do!" Jenga screamed. Justin thrashed in Tommy's arms, but the Red Ranger kept Justin's body from getting away.

Two yellow and two green teleport streams dropped out of the sky, producing Skull, Adam, Tanya, and Trini. "What's going on?" Skull asked.

Justin suddenly wrestled out of Tommy's arms and jumped away. He flipped over the Rangers and landed several feet away. "I may be in a kid's body, but I'm still a better fighter than any of you," Jenga snarled.

(Jenga, we're beat, we're battered, we're burned, and we're bleeding. Give it up.)

*No. I've got one more idea.* Justin suddenly teleported away in a stream of blue.

"After him!" Tommy shouted, more to himself than the others. He silently commanded his teleportation system to follow after Justin.  
  


* * *

  


Justin landed in the middle of Interstate 12. "Jenga!" Justin shouted. A car zoomed past him, missing him by mere inches.

*I'm just gonna stand here and let you get splattered.* Before he had a chance to react, she took off his communicator and tossed it aside.

A blaring car horn sounded right behind him. He spun around just in time to see a red convertible barreling down at him. It swerved into the fast lane. The car swerved into the path of a black pick-up, which promptly tried to get out of the way. The truck passed right in front of him, barely missing him. It came to a stop in the slow lane, pointing backwards. A semi immediately turned into the middle lane, heading straight for Justin. The change, however, was too sudden, and the entire left side of the truck lifted off of the ground. The truck didn't tip over, however, and dropped back to the pavement. The two rear tires blew out. The cab swerved back into the outside lane, although the trailer swung out across all three lanes of traffic. The right rear tires ruptured as well.

A red teleport stream materialized right in front of the cab. "TOMMY!!!" Justin shouted. The truck slammed into Red Ranger before he even had a chance to realize what was happening. He was thrown farther up the road, limbs flailing about wildly. Justin turned back around just in time to see the truck's trailer bed hurtling toward him.

Tanya materialized beside the road. She glanced into the black pick-up which had since pulled off to the side of the road. Satisfied that the driver was okay, she glanced up the interstate, trying to find Justin. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the tractor trailer about to crush Justin. "NO!!!" she screeched. She jumped to the top of the pickup's hood and flipped into the road. She teleported ahead of the truck and grabbed Justin off of the ground. Tanya glanced back as the trailer rushed at them. Tucking Justin against her body, she dropped to the pavement and curled up around him. The trailer skidded over their body, sending a shower of sparks over her yellow armor.

"Are you okay?" Tanya asked.

"No thanks to you," Jenga growled in reply.

The driver of the semi tried desperately to stop his truck, but the brakes were burned out. Ahead of him, however, appeared two simultaneously bright flashes of red and pink. The Wind Chaser Zord and Red Lightning Zord landed on the interstate in their normal-car size. "You ready, Aisha?" Zack asked.

"As I'll ever be," Aisha said. They both accelerated toward the truck but slammed on their brakes before reaching it. They both shifted into reverse, and just as the truck was about to slam into them, drove away. The truck connected solidly with their bumpers, and they began to decelerate slowly. Squalling tires sounded from all three vehicles. Unfortunately, the semi began to wobble wildly. "Zack! It's not working!"

"I'm on my way!" Adam shouted over the communications system. The Green Desert Thunder Zord appeared in a green flash of light above the interstate. It hit the floor moving, sparks shooting from the bottom as the underbelly scraped against the asphalt.

"You had better know what you're doing!" Zack shouted. "And do it fast! We're coming up on a bridge!!!" The truck dipped down as the left front tire ruptured. The truck's bumper locked into Zack's bumper, and his Zord's front was lifted off of the ground.

Adam's van drove right up to the trailer bed. He darted into the inside emergency lane and wedged his van between the trailer and the guard rail which signaled that the bridge was only one hundred yards away. Sparks flew up all around his van, but he couldn't tell if he was doing any good in stopping the semi.

"We have to stop this guy now!!!" Adam shouted.

"We need Rangers to stop traffic below!" Zack shouted.

"We're on our way!" Bulk shouted.

"I've got an idea!" Aisha cried. Her Zord's door opened.

"What are you doing?!" Zack demanded.

"We can't let the driver get hurt!" She jumped up onto the trailer bed. She fell to her knees in the process, but managed to stay on it. She stood up and saw that she only had a few seconds before the truck fell off of the road. She ran along the edge of the trailer to the cab. Latching her hand onto a very convenient rail just above the door, she stepped off of the trailer. _Don't look down don't look down don't look down,_ she commanded herself. She opened the door and looked into the cab. "We have to get you out of here!"

"The accelerator must be stuck!" the man shouted.

"Give me just a second, and then give me your hand," Aisha cried. "I promise you'll be okay if you just do what I say." Without waiting to hear his response, she climbed to the top of the cab. She knelt at the end and stuck her arms down into the door. "GRAB MY HANDS!!!" she yelled. "PLEASE!!!"

The man hesitated, but saw that the bridge was only a few yards ahead of him. The driver said a quick prayer to whatever higher power was listening and latched onto her hands. As soon as Aisha had a firm grip on him, she pulled him out of the cab and up top with her. "You just trust me, okay?" Aisha said forcefully. The man nodded in agreement. She took him into her arms and jumped off of the cab. Aisha landed gracefully on the ground with the large man in her arms. She carefully set him down, although he was trembling so badly, she guided him over to the side of the road so he could sit down in the grass. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I th-think so," he stammered. Satisfied that he was okay, she turned around. The truck and three attached Zords slammed into the bridge. "Please hold," she begged.

Adam's Zord suddenly flipped. It skidded along the bridge's railing. It was not, however, designed for the extremely heavy Zord and crumbled. The entire bridge's structure was weakened, and all four vehicles involved dropped with the bridge. "NO!!!" Aisha screamed.  
  


* * *

  


Tommy ran up to Tanya. "Are you all okay?"

"Are you okay?" Justin asked. "I saw you get hit."

"Just a little shook up," Tommy promised. "Tanya, we have to hide him. We don't need any reporters getting a picture of this."

"Teleport me to the holding bay," Justin recommended. "That's close to the Command Center, but Jenga can't access the Morphing Grid in any way, shape, or form there."

"Sounds good," Tanya said. She and Tommy linked arms around Justin, and the three teleported out in a rainbow of primary colors.  
  


* * *

  


Aisha ran up to where the bridge had once been. She looked down at the tangled mess of what had once been the truck. She jumped down to the interstate below. "Was anyone hurt?" she shouted to Bulk.

"Some cars were damaged by flying debris, but no one was hurt," Bulk assured her. Trini and Skull were attempting to calm the frightened people, but they weren't having much luck.

Adam suddenly climbed out of his mangled Zord. "That was unpleasant," Adam complained. Zack was close behind.

"You okay, man?" Zack asked.

"I'm fine," Adam assured him. "You?"

"Yeah."

"What do we do now?" Aisha asked.

"Alpha, could you teleport what's left of our Zords out of here?" Zack asked.

"Sure thing, Red Ranger," Alpha said.

The three mangled Zords disappeared in huge streaks of red, green, and pink.

"Green Ranger, you go back and help Blue Ranger," Zack said. "We'll stay here and take care of the police and media."

"Right," Adam agreed. He teleported away in a sparkling trail of green light.  
  


* * *

  


Justin was chained into a chair in the Zord Holding Bay. He was unable to move his arms from his side, although Jenga struggled desperately. (You're not getting out.)

*You must have the most powerful guardian angel there is. You can't be killed!* Jenga tried to hop forward.

(What are you doing?)

She lurched forward, trying to get the chair rocking. It slowly tipped forward. Jenga pushed all of their weight forward. "No!" Justin shouted. He tipped forward and cracked his head against the ground.

(*OW!*) both shouted in unison.

*Hell fire! That hurt!*

"Jenga!" Tanya snapped. "Sorry Justin." She picked the chair up and stood beside him to keep Jenga from trying to kill him again.

(That really hurt Jenga!)

*You think I don't know that?!*

"Tanya?" Justin asked. "Is Rebecca okay?"

"She's fine, Justin," Tanya promised. "She's in the Command Center right now, alert."

"Good," Justin sighed. "Well, what have they decided about this problem?"

"Adam had an idea," Tanya said. "He thinks he might know of someone who can help."

"Who?" Justin asked.

"Trey."  
  


* * *

  


"Are you sure your soul can find its way back into your body?" Trey asked.

"Very sure," Jenga answered. "Any chance this might kill the little punk in the process?"

Trey frowned at Justin and pointed his Power Staff at Justin. "Bulk," Trey said. "Please assist."

The other Gold Ranger, identical to Trey except for wider shoulders and a Power Coin of the Lion embedded in his chestplate, stepped up to Justin. "What do I do?"

"Place your Power Staff exactly opposite mine," Trey instructed. "We shall create an energy vortex around his body, and I will force Jenga's soul out."

"Just don't take mine with it," Justin said.

A golden stream of energy suddenly leapt between the two Golden Power Staffs. Unusually bright flashes of golden light began to flash all around them.

"Form a barrier around us!" Trey shouted to the other Rangers. They all immediately linked hands and formed a circle around Bulk, Trey, and Justin. Golden bolts of electricity began to dance across Justin's body. Wind began to whip about them all.

"Is it working?!" Tanya shouted over the roar about them.

"I don't know yet!" Trey answered.

Suddenly, a huge ball of golden fire exploded all around Justin. All of the Rangers were thrown backwards. As soon as they hit the ground, they realized that the roar of the wind and crackle of electricity had stopped. Justin sat where he had before, still bound to the chair.

"Justin?" Trini asked.

"I-I'm still here," Justin stammered.

"Jenga?" Adam asked cautiously.  
  


* * *

  


Jenga ran her hands over her body. "Thank Satan," she said. "I'm back to normal." She stood up, glad to see the world once more from her 5'9" frame.

She walked out of Finster's lab and into the main palatial room. Ivan Ooze and the others were still working on the mobile home. "Why not," she said. A red creeper appeared on the ground. "Got room under there for one more?"

"Always," Ivan Ooze said as Jenga slid beneath the vehicle. "By the way, where were you?"

Jenga paused, and answered, "Just out."  
  


* * *

  


"Nothing too serious, Justin," Alpha said. "You've got a bruised rib, bruises everywhere else, you'll have some scarring on the back of your right calf and your left wrist, but everything else should heal nicely."

"I feel like death on toast," Justin complained with a wry grin.

"She sure did a number on you, didn't she?" Tanya asked.

"That tumble down the stairs hurt worse than anything," Justin said.

"That's when you bruised your rib," Catalina said. "This has been a terrifying day."

"Tell me about it," Justin said.

"The news is all abuzz about the wreck that happened on the interstate," Zack said.

"The truck wouldn't stop accelerating because the driver accidentally got his floor mat wedged beneath the gas pedal," Adam told everyone.

"We should be thankful no one was hurt," Zordon said. "And that no one recognized Justin."  
  


* * *

  


Dulcea hobbled into Justin's bedroom with Bulk's arm around her shoulders. "How's your foot?" Justin asked.

"It's sore," Dulcea said, sitting down on the bed beside Justin. "But at least the cast is off now."

"In a few more weeks, you can rejoin the force," Bulk said with a smile.

"How are you doing?" Dulcea asked.

"I feel rough," Justin said, "but I'll be okay."

"Well, Catalina had us bring some books over for you," Bulk said, setting three very large books on the bed beside him. "If you want to read them."

"Thanks," Justin said. He pulled the top one into his lap and looked at it. "Advanced Quantum Physics." He looked at the second book and read, "Advanced Quantum Physics II."

"The third one is my favorite," Dulcea said.

Justin picked up the third, smaller book. "A Wrinkle in Time," he said. "I'm guessing this is fiction?"

"Yeah," Bulk said. "C'mon Dulcea. We'll let you get your rest."

"Thanks for stopping by, guys," Justin said. After the two left him, he pushed the books on Quantum Physics to the floor and began to read A Wrinkle in Time.  


### The End ... for now

  


[][1]
  


   [1]: index.htm



End file.
